random_junkfandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft 2.0
Minecraft 1.12 is a large update to minecraft released on 15th January 2017. It is named the Mixed Update for having additions of many things to suit many types of players, and not just survival players. Blocks & Items New Blocks Wood-based *Bookcases for all wood types, and each type of bookcase have different coloured-books on the shelves. *Beds for all wood types, and come in different styles like doors. **Oak is the normal one but it now has a generic header **Birch Beds look like this **Spruce looks fancy with a header and footer like this **Jungle has thin bamboo-like frames with no header/footer **Dark Oak looks 4 poster and fancy **Acaica looks modern with a header and footer and look like this *Beds can be dyed different colours by right clicking on a bed whilst holding dye *Beds can be combined to make double beds, with their middle posts removed. Stone-based *Many Stone blocks have now been aligned into 3 types and new blocks have been added to fill the gaps of them: *Sandstone no longer has a smooth top, but the stairs and slabs are like Smooth Sandstone. *Andesite/Diorite/Granite/End Brick/Lapis Lazuli stairs/slabs added. *Added Basalt, a dark stone/sandstone that makes up the 50% of the ocean floor beneath the gravel. 1 - Mossy Stone Bricks still exist Other *Large Flower Pots - Appear wider, almost a block wide and can have double flowers too. *a 4x4 grid of glowstone and sea lanterns make one Plasma Block: A block that lights up 4 times the distance of Sea Lanterns. However you loose health if you touch it, kind of like if you get near Cacti. *Ender Grass Block - Grass for The End, spawns in patches around Chorus Trees. Look dusty and dull. Texture Changes *Yellow, Light Blue & Orange wool are modified to look more like the other wools *White clay is whiter *Cyan and Purple clay are brighter *Netherrack is different to fit Magma Blocks better. *Red Sand and Red Sandstone look duller and more red. *Emerald Blocks are now transluccent slightly and are more dark green (and so are the other emerald stuff). *Lapis Lazuli Ore looks normal *Water is darker and more dull, but is still its original colour in Jungle biomes. Flowers *White Orchids - Spawn in Swamps and Jungles *White Rose Bushes - Spawn in Flower Forests *Mini Cacti - Spawn in deserts and rarely savannas, act and look like flowers. Short and round with a small red flower sticking out. Don't spawn using bonemeal *Yellow Tulips - Spawn in Plains, Jungles and Flower Forests *Frostbloom - Very Light Lilac flower with a dark stem, spawns in snowy biomes Growing Flowers *Double flowers have single varients, and the single varients grow into the double varients over a long time, and double varients can now only be harvested using silk touch shears, overwise they drop single varients. Flower Changes *Upon placing bonemeal, the grass is more spread out, ferns spawn and flowers of the biome (other than Poppies and Dandelions) are more common *Orange Tulips now spawn in Jungle biomes *Removed dandelions and poppies from spawning in some biomes (snowy biomes, deserts, taigas, and poppies can no longer spawn in jungle biomes) *Any flower can pop up using bonemeal in Nether/End/Ocean/Beach biomes, but each of them appear much less frequently (but all with equal chance) Tools *Churner - Made from a stone slab & 2 sticks arranged like a spade *Chisel, made from 2 stone slabs & 2 sticks arranged like a hoe, is used to make Chisled and Pillar (etc.) blocks. It changes blocks by right clicking on them Food *Added Syrup Jar - Adding a bottle and a maple log (See below) in a crafting grid is made into a Syrup Jar, restores 1 full hunger shank *Milk Buckets can now be poured into Cauldrons and bottles can harvest milk like Water in a cauldron does. *Added Chocolate Bar - Using a cocoa beans and a milk bottle makes Chocolate Bar. *Added Butter - Milk in a cauldron can be churned into butter using a Churner and harvested by breaking the butter in the cauldron. 1/3 full cauldron makes 1 butter ingot. *Chocolate Cake - Restores 1.5 hunger shanks (1 Cocoa and 1 Syrup Jar go in bottom corner grids) *Toast - Bread and butter makes toast, restores 3.5 hunger shanks. *Butter now used in making cake (Top middle grid) Crafting Table Changes *Making stairs now makes 6 stairs instead of 4 *Added code for supporting same recipies to make 2 different things and 4x4 crafting for the future. Mobs New Mobs *Added Squirrels - Drop nothing, are only scenic animals. Come in Brown (3/10), Red (3/10), Grey (3/10) and rarely black (1/20) or white (1/20). Appear in Forest & Taiga biomes *Parrots - Appear in Jungles, Also Scenic Animals. Green-winged macaw (3/10), Blue-and-yellow macaw (3/10), Scarlet macaw (3/10), Cuban macaw (3/100) and Hyacinth macaw (7/100) *Bats, Parrots and squirrels can be turned off in the settings, turning them off prevents them from spawning and removes all of the ones in the world, kind of like what peaceful mode does to hostile mobs. Changed Mobs *Bats have a 1/1000 chance to be albino (white). *Bats have small size variations, from half it's size to 125% of its size. *Added more cows, normal cows (4/10), white with black spots (3/10), fully white cows (1/10), black with white spots (1/10), all red (1/10) *Tamed Wolves/Dogs have 2 new varients as well as the normal wolf-dog: Spaniel (Brown and white spotty, generally smaller) and Labrador (Baige). They resemble the shape of their respective dog types. *Wolves and Tamed Wolf-dogs are generally bigger, being up to 1.2 blocks high *Tamed Cats are generally smaller than ocelots *Cows, Pigs, Wolves/Dogs and Cats/Ocelots vary in height, length and fatness *Added pigs with brown spots with a 3/10th chance to spawn *Chicken varients, normal white (5/10), rhode island red (4/10), polish (black with an afro-thing and with thin white stripes along the centre) (1/10) *Standard White chickens have red crests on their head to stop confusion with them being ducks Generation New Trees *Maple Trees, like oak trees but orange and with varnished-looking planks. Maple Beds look generic and are with a header. Maple doors are like 4-panel doors. **Maple doors look like this **Maple beds look like this *Eucalyptus Trees, light-grey wood. Look like Large Oak trees and have dull leaves. **Eucalyptus Beds look vintagy like this **Eucalyptus Doors look vintagy too New Biomes *Maple Forest - A forest made out of 75% Maple Trees, 20% Oak trees and 5% Spruce trees, Birch Trees have a 1/1000 chance of spawning in a chunk. Modified Biomes *Jungle - Eucalyptus Trees have a 1/10 chance of spawning in a chunk. and have small Jungle Edge biomes sometimes embedded inside of them. Ferns/Double Ferns are more common. *Forest - Spruce Trees have a 1/1000 chance of spawning and Maple Trees have a 1/100 chance of spawning. Large Oak Trees are more common *The End - Gravel spawns in deposits across The End. Ender Grass blocks in outer end islands. *Ocean/Deep Ocean - Basalt makes up 50% of the bottom of the ocean below the gravel, the basalt extends to 10 blocks deep. New Generated Structures *Log Cabin - Spawn in Taiga biomes and rarely forest biomes. Are spruce-log structures with chimneys and are 8x14 blocks. Has 1-2 villagers and 0-1 tamed dogs. Inside is a double chest & furniture *Pillar Circle - Stonehenge-like structures found in Plains or Forests or Extreme Hills, they can have a secret room under them with an enchanting table (but no bookshelves). They are made of cobblestone (and slabs, stairs and walls), mossy cobblestone, stone and lapis lazuli ore. They have 12 varients with small size differences, more or less damages pillars or with lapis and the enchanting table room underneath. Changed Generated Structures *Villages are more common *Villages have new buildings: Village Hall, where there are secret chests, carpets and signs underneath them to make a pattern, and it is mostly made of wooden logs. They generate in 1/4 of villages. and a new type of house which is 2-storey and square, and some (1/8th) with a basement with rare items. *Strongholds have a new corridor type: Residential Area. A hallway with 6 small rooms (some 2-storey and with chests) which are like underground houses as they have beds and old (green/brown) carpets in them, and flower pots with dead bushes. Other Changes Painting *Upon placing a painting, a menu comes up to select a paintings from the list of them. Paintings are dark and unclickable if there isn't enough space. *Added 2 more paintings, a 1x2 and a 1x1 of flowers and a manor. Gameplay *Made Easy mode easier, and Hard mode harder Graphics *Light sources make a circular shape rather than a rotated square shape *Light on water is smoother *Light is now coloured (this can be turned off in settings though) - Light colours of each source: Sunlight & Plasma blocks are white, torches lava, glowstone and redstone lamps are yellow/orange, redstone ore & restone torches are red, sea lanterns are blue, sunsets and sunrises are orange, moonlight is blue. *Glow effect on the light source block (Can be disabled in settings) *Light passing through Stained Glass changes to what colour the stained glass is, (this can also be turned off in settings Category:Minecraft